footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Juventus F.C.
Juventus logo wallpaper 001.jpg|The logo Juventus logo wallpaper 002.jpg|The logo Juventus Team 001.jpg|The team Juventus Juventus Stadium Wallpaper 001|The stadium|link=Juventus Stadium Andrea Agnelli | manager = Massimiliano Allegri | coach = | currentleague = Serie A | currentposition = | lastseason = 2013-14 | lastleague = Serie A | lastposition = | current = 2014-15 | website = http://www.juventus.com/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Juventus Football Club S.p.A. commonly referred to as Juventus and colloquially as Juve, are a professional Italian association football club based in Turin, Piedmont. The club is the third oldest of its kind in the country and has spent the majority of its history, with the exception of the 2006–07 season, in the top flight First Division (known as Serie A since 1929). Founded in 1897 as Sport Club Juventus by a group of young Torinese students, among them, who was their first president, Eugenio Canfari, and his brother Enrico, author of the company's historical memory; they are managed by the industrial Agnelli family since 1923, which constitutes the oldest sporting partnership in Italy, thus making Juventus the first professional club in the country. Over time, the club has become a symbol of the nation's culture and italianità ("Italianness"), due to their tradition of success, some of which have had a significant impact in Italian society, especially in the 1930s and the first post-war decade; and the ideological politics and socio-economic origin of the club's sympathisers. This is reflected, among others, in the club's contribution to the national team, uninterrupted since the second half of the 1920s and recognised as one of the most influential in international football, having performed a decisive role in the World Cup triumphs of 1934, 1982 and 2006. The club's fan base is larger than any other Italian football club and is one of the largest worldwide. Support for Juventus is widespread throughout the country and abroad, mainly in countries with a significant presence of Italian immigrants. Juventus is historically the most successful club in Italian football and one of the most laureated and important globally. Overall, they have won fifty-five official titles on the national and international stage, more than any other Italian club: a record twenty-nine league titles, a record nine Italian cups, a record six national super cups, and, with eleven titles in confederation and inter-confederation competitions (two Intercontinental Cups, two European Champion Clubs' Cup/UEFA Champions Leagues, one European Cup Winners' Cup, a record three UEFA Cups, one UEFA Intertoto Cup and two UEFA Super Cups) the club currently ranks fourth in Europe and eighth in the world with the most trophies won. In 1985, under the management of Giovanni Trapattoni, who led the Torinese team to thirteen official trophies in ten years until 1986, including six league titles and five international titles; Juventus became the first club in the history of European football to have won all three major competitions organised by the Union of European Football Associations: the European Champions' Cup, the (now-defunct) Cup Winners' Cup and the UEFA Cup (the first Italian and Southern European side to win the tournament). After their triumph in the Intercontinental Cup the same year, the club also became the first in football history—and remains the only one at present—to have won all possible official continental competitions and the world title. According to the all-time ranking published in 2009 by the International Federation of Football History and Statistics, an organization recognised by FIFA, based on clubs' performance in international competitions, Juventus were Italy's best club and second in Europe of the 20th century. Current squads Current squad :First team squad, as of 30 July 2013. ''For recent transfers, see 2013–14 Juventus F.C. season. Reserve Squad :The following players were not called up to pre-season despite eligibility Loan List Loan deals expire 30 June 2014 Co-ownership Co-ownership deals expire 20 June 2014 Primavera Management and coaching staff Current Technical Staff Current coaching staff Club alumni Former players Managers Club honours Domestic league National titles * 'Italian Football Championship / Serie A: 29 :: 1905, 1925–26, 1930–31, 1931–32, 1932–33, 1933–34, 1934–35, 1949–50, 1951–52, 1957–58, 1959–60, 1960–61, 1966–67; 1971–72, 1972–73, 1974–75, 1976–77, 1977–78, 1980–81, 1981–82, 1983–84, 1985–86, 1994–95, 1996–97, 1997–98, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2011–12, 2012–13 :* Runners-up (20): 1903; 1904; 1906; 1937–38; 1945–46; 1946–47; 1952–53; 1953–54; 1962–63; 1973–74; 1975–76; 1979–80; 1982–83; 1986–87; 1991–92; 1993–94; 1995–96; 1999–00; 2000–01; 2008–09 * 'Serie B: 1 :: 2006–07 :* Runners-up (0): none Domestic cup * 'Coppa Italia: 9 :: 1937–38, 1941–42, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1964–65, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1989–90, 1994–95, 2014-2015 :* Runners-up (5): 1972–73; 1991–92; 2001–02; 2003–04; 2011–12 * 'Supercoppa Italiana: 6 :: 1995, 1997, 2002, 2003,2012,2013 :* Runners-up (4): 1990; 1998; 2005, 2014 European competition * 'European Champions' Cup / UEFA Champions League: 2 :: 1984–85, 1995–96 :* Runners-up (6): 1972–73; 1982–83; 1996–97; 1997–98; 2002–03; 2002–03 * 'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: 1 :: 1983–84 :* Runners-up (0): none * 'UEFA Cup: 3 :: 1976–77, 1989–90, 1992–93 :* Runner-up (1): 1994–95 * 'UEFA Intertoto Cup: 1 :: 1999 :* Runners-up (0): none * 'UEFA Super Cup: 2 :: 1984, 1996 :* Runners-up (0): ''none Worldwide competition * '''Intercontinental Cup: 2 :: 1985, 1996 :* Runners-up (1): 1973 Statistics and records Attendance Transfers Record results and performances Defeats Club league highs and lows Club goal records External links * Juventus Football Club at FIFA official website Category:Juventus F.C. Category:Companies listed on the Borsa Italiana Category:Coppa Italia winners Category:Clubs Category:Scudetto winners Category:Serie A clubs Category:Italian clubs